


Maknae One Shots and Requests.

by ashlynn02



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: maknae centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlynn02/pseuds/ashlynn02
Summary: Would like to work on my writing..Send in Requests/Prompts..Got7- YugyeomNCT- JisungStray Kids- Jeongin
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT), Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Park Jisung (NCT) & Everyone, Park Jisung (NCT)/Everyone, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 20
Kudos: 12





	Maknae One Shots and Requests.

Hello everyone!

I would like to work on my writing. 

please send prompts/requests (Hurt/Comfort, angst, anything really.. (except smut. I don't think I'm ready to try and write smut yet)

fics based on:

Got7 - Yugyeom  
NCT - Jisung  
Stray Kids - Jeongin  
(Will add other maknaes later on)

Can be paired with anyone. Will add characters as the fics go on.

first timer in fic writing. please be patient with me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for any prompts/requests :)


End file.
